The present exemplary embodiments pertain to a hybrid P2P network for media streaming and, more particularly, pertain to a hybrid combination of a hierarchical content distribution network for media streaming based on a client-server architecture coupled with a dynamic P2P network.
The desire for high-quality, on-demand delivery of streaming multimedia and other rich digital content is a principal driving force in the continued development of the broadband Internet infrastructure. Indeed, with the growth of broadband connections, the number, scale, and diversity of multimedia content servers has rapidly increased. Streaming audio and video files, including entertainment, news broadcasts, and instructional programming are now sourced by a variety of mainstream Internet sites. Content delivery through streaming media is broadly recognized as one of the fastest growing technologies related to the Internet.
Distributed computer systems are well-known in the prior art. One such distributed computer system is a “content distribution network” or “CDN” that is operated and managed by a service provider. The service provider typically provides the service on behalf of third parties. A “distributed system” of this type typically refers to a collection of autonomous computers linked by a network or networks, together with the software, systems, protocols and techniques designed to facilitate various services, such as content delivery or the support of outsourced site infrastructure. Typically, “content delivery” means the storage, caching, or transmission of content, streaming media and applications on behalf of content providers, including ancillary technologies used therewith including, without limitation, DNS request handling, provisioning, data monitoring and reporting, content targeting, personalization, and business intelligence. The term “outsourced site infrastructure” means the distributed systems and associated technologies that enable an entity to operate and/or manage a third party's Web site infrastructure, in whole or in part, on the third party's behalf.
Media streaming refers to any downloading system for media (for example, video, audio) that allows the receiver to view the file as it is downloaded, rather than waiting for the entire file to download before playback begins.
Peer to peer (P2P) networks are also well-known in the prior art and have been used for file sharing and other purposes. A peer-to-peer (or P2P) computer network relies primarily on the computing power and bandwidth of the participants in the network rather than concentrating it in a given set of dedicated servers. P2P networks are typically used for connecting nodes via largely ad hoc connections. A pure peer-to-peer network does not have a notion of clients or servers, but only equal peer nodes that simultaneously function as both “clients” and “servers” to the other nodes on the network.